Jason Todd's marriage proposal
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Belle DeLa is the girlfriend of Jason Todd and the apprentice of Talia Al Ghul. Belle knows how to kick a lot of butt. Even defeating The Dark Knight by himself once. And going up against Batman and nightwing at the same time and winning.


It had been a year since Jason Todd came back from the dead and back to Belle. One year since he became red hood.

Belle and Jason were in the outskirts of Gotham City. Where one could see the stars clearly. The two lovers were enjoying each other's presence. The two of them were lying in the grass. Well Jason was in the grass and Belle were on him.

The two had been dating a while now. Jason was getting a little bit nervous. He'd been wanting to ask Belle to marry him since he laid eyes on her all those years ago. He even bought a ring after a year of dating. Belle knew about the ring but didn't say anything.

—flashback—

-Two years ago-

"I'm sorry Belle. I truly am." Bruce said

Tears stream down her cheeks. Anger boils in Belle's veins as she look onto the older man in front of her. Belle wanted to punch him in the face. Use the training she gained over the years on the dark knight.

'Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth.' She thought

"No you're not." Belle say as her voice strained and cracked, "Jason was doing all right for himself and I before he ran into you while trying to avoid a fight."

And it was true. Jason had come home one night about a year and a half ago yelling, 'honey I'm home' with Alfred pennyworth and Bruce Wayne in tow.

That day Talia and Damian Al Ghul were in town for a visit. And it was also Belle's training day. Luckily Damian was in the bathroom at the time.

-Daydream-

"Honey, I'm home!" Jason yells through the apartment

"I'm in the kitchen." Belle yell back

Jason comes in, kisses Belle and sees Talia.

"Yes! Talia is here. That means I can start hitting the punching bag!" Jason said with a smile

Belle hits Jason in the chest thinking she and him could do something more then training.

Belle sees two people behind Jason. One of them looking to Talia like someone kicked his puppy.

"Who are the people behind you babe?" Belle asks

"This is Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred Pennyworth. They didn't believe that I had a place to live." Jason said

What anyone didn't know was, Alfred had seen a glimpse of the back of Damion's head.

-End of Daydream-

But Bruce just stands there.

"GET OUT!" Belle yell as her heart shatters into a million little tiny pieces

Bruce makes a hasty exit as he looks to her with sorrow in his eyes.

Belle slid onto the couch. The couch where she and Jason had so many wonderful nights just watching tv. Not having a care in the world. Especially after Bruce Wayne convinced Jason to be the second Robin. Jason would make time for Belle and Belle only. Turning off his cellphone and giving her loving touches and kisses.

This has been the apartment that Belle's mother had rented for her and Jason when she had married a man with a pre started family. Kind of like her.

Belle's mother thought, as she was the eldest, that this would be a good learning experience. And Belle agreed.

All Belle had to do was write checks from the account that her mother filled with your allowance. And the checks Belle received from her part-time job. And Belle could buy her own groceries without worry of food thieves.

Soon Belle fell asleep on the couch. She didn't hear Roy come in and drape a blanket onto her. When Belle woke up, with a blanket over her, Belle found her stepfather, Dean, in her kitchen with her friend, Roy Harper at the table.

"Good morning." Dean says carefully, "I heard about Jason. I'm sorry sweetie."

Belle likes Dean. He has always been nice to her. Treating Belle like one of his own. Dean also knew of loss as he lost his first wife to cancer about a year before he met Belle's mother.

"I just don't know what to do without him around anyone." Belle say as Roy hugs her tightly

Belle is not even going to ask how Dean and Roy got in here. Roy has a key and basically lives in one of the spare rooms Bells has and Dean knows where she keep the extra extra key. Belle sit on Roy's lap as Dean gives her some breakfast.

When Belle finish all of the food Roy stuffed into her mouth, there was a knock on Belle's door. When she answers it, Belle sees Commissioner James Gordon on the other side.

"Commissioner Gordon. Hi. What are you doing here?" Belle asks waving a cup of coffee

"Mr. Wayne through Mr. Pennyworth asked me to deliver somethings to you Miss DeLa that Mr. Todd had on him when he died." Commissioner Gordon said

Belle makes a face at the mention of Bruce Wayne's name. Belle also could see Gordon with a detective behind him who was holding a couple of boxes with a dolly.

"Okay. Come on in." Belle says as she steps out of the way

Commissioner Gordon and the detective came into her apartment with the boxes. The detective sets the boxes onto the coffee table and heads for the hallway.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss. DeLa. If there is anything I can do just let me know." Commissioner Gordon said

'Maybe arrest Bruce Wayne for killing my boyfriend.' Bella thought

"Thank you Commissioner." Belle replies

Once Commissioner Gordon left, Belle and Roy dig through the boxes. In Belle's box she finds a piece of paper. On that paper it says,

'The last will and testament to Jason Peter Todd.

Everything I legally own, including my bank account and everything in it, will go to my loving girlfriend Gabrielle DeLa

I'm sorry Baby, I wish I was still there. I wanted to marry you.

But when Gabrielle gains access to the account I want her to pay for her Gotham Academy tuition till she graduates and make Roy Harper beg and grovel for Gabrielle to pay his.'

"There is a copy of his will in this box." Belle says

"What does it say?" Dean asks

"'Everything I legally own, including my bank account and everything in it, will go to my loving girlfriend Gabrielle DeLa. I'm sorry Baby, I wish I was still there. I wanted to marry you.'" Belle recites

Dean and Roy were not shocked at the marriage part. And while Jason was alive, he had turned what little money his parents had left him into a small fortune through the stock market. Buying shares from Wayne Enterprises, Queen Consolidated, and several airlines that had civilian shares. And the earnings from the stocks were still feeding into the account. Dean was the one to help him with that. And he was now the accounts manager.

And with that money, Jason put himself, Roy and Belle through Gotham Academy.

"Then there is a requirement I have to follow." Belle says

"What's the requirement." Roy asks

"When I gain access to the account, I have to pay my tuition for Gotham Academy till graduation. Which makes no sense seeing it's our last year at Gotham Academy. Then it says, 'make Roy beg and grovel for me to pay his tuition'." Belle says

Dean chuckles. Roy looked like someone posted something embarrassing on the school's 'buddy-me' site about him. Buddy-me was the school's version of Facebook. And everyone in school is a friend on the site once a student signed up.

"What? It doesn't say that. Does it?" Roy asks

"Take a look for yourself." Belle says handing over the will to Roy

As Roy looks over the will Belle finds a ring box. In said box Belle sees a simple diamond ring. It was something Belle would have loved if Jason had proposed to her. Her heart thumps at the thought of Jason getting down on one knee and asking her a simple four word question. 'Will you marry me?'

There was an engraving on the ring. It said, 'my fighter bug' on the inside.

Belle bit her lip. Going through the box again, she finds a cd saying 'if I am dead then watch' in Jason's handwriting. It looked like it was his last message.

But before you could watch the video, Belle gets a message from Damion Al Ghul Wayne. Bruce Wayne's son. Belle's best friend who she sees as a little brother. Damion hadn't met Bruce yet. He was still being trained as an assassin by his grandfather and mother and the rest of the league of assassins. Belle had met him a few years ago when he went to the bank with his mother at the same time as when Belle were doing a report on the banking system for her financial aid class. The only class she and Jason were not together.

-Daydream-

"Can I help you?" Belle asks the four year old boy in front of her

"I'm waiting on my mother to get done with her meeting and I'm bored." He said

"What's your name?" Belle asks

"Damian Al Ghul Wayne." He said low enough so the people around them couldn't hear the name Wayne and go crazy

"Well Damian, I'm Belle. How about I go into my stepdad's office and get us a game?" She asked

Damian nods. Belle smiled to the young boy and walks off. In the conference room Belle sees the woman who came in with Damian. Bells presumes that the woman was Damian's mother.

But Belle quickly gets a game and gets back to Damian. The two of them play Sorry in a privet corner of the building where the bank tellers and the citizens of Gotham knew was Belle's spot and she was not to be disturbed if there.

Belle got to know Damian and he got to know her. Damian had started to let Belle call him Dami.

"I'm gonna start calling you my older sister Belle." Damian said

"Why is that Dami?" She asks

"You don't care about my past or what I am doing now. And you have that sisterly feel to you." Damian said

Damian takes Belle's phone and puts his number, email and other contact info in there. He sends a message to all for him to have hers.

-End of daydream-

Belle opens the message up.

It said, 'Sorry about Jason. He was a good man when I met him.'

Belle sends a message back saying that you wish she had one of Damian's magic hugs.

But only ten seconds after Belle pushed send, there was a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone Belle?" Roy asked

"No." Belle says as she walks to the door

When Belle opened the door a boy flung himself at her.

"There you go firefly." The voice said

There was only one person who had dared to call Belle firefly after her father had passed away. Damian Al Ghul Wayne. He had started to call Belle firefly six months after first meeting her when he learned of the meaning.

Belle wraps her arms around the young assassin in training.

"Dami? How did you get here?" Belle asks

"Mom had some type of a meeting somewhere in town so she let me come see you. I didn't even have to ask." He said looking up to her as Belle was taller then the 7 year old

She kneels down to Damian's eye level.

"But you're 7 Damian. You can't go walking around the city all by yourself." Belle says

"Even if I have training to protect myself and others if need be?" Damian asked

"Even if you have that type of training." Belle says

Belle soon introduces Damian to Roy and Dean as the little pain in the butt brother.


End file.
